


The One Where Mei Overwatch Adopts Ice Man

by AughtPunk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: About Mei adopting Ice Man, Adoption, F/F, Found Family, He's the one who requested it, How have I not written Mega Man fic at this point, I mean, I thought he was a Kitty Cat, I was Three, Ice Man is Adorable, My fav when I was little was Elec Man, The Blue Bomber is my Life, blame my brother, this is a silly one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk
Summary: Zarya finds out that her girlfriend Mei has adopted Ice Man. Ya know, from the Mega Man games.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The One Where Mei Overwatch Adopts Ice Man

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for my brother, StillMellow

Zarya shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and not for the usual ‘all chairs are far too small for her massive frame’ reason. She had been on edge since Mei sent her a “we need to talk” text the night before. Zarya expected the worst--no one ever wanted to have a serious talk about how great things were--and waited for Mei’s return to the Gibraltar Watchpoint with lead in her stomach. But the second the Orca touched down Mei ran out and greeted Zarya with a kiss and a flood of apologies. 

“I'm sorry I'm sorry but I have to go to the post-mission briefing I'll meet you in the kitchen afterwards just please don't freak out sorry sorry sorry!” Mei had said before rushing off with the rest of the team leaving a very confused Zarya in the dust. 

An hour later Zarya found herself at the kitchen table sitting across from her lovely girlfriend and her girlfriend’s...uh...new friend?

“What is this?” Zarya said as she pointed at the thing sitting across from her. It was an omnic, that was obvious. But omnics normally didn’t have a humanoid face. Or large adorable puppy eyes. They certainly did not under any circumstances wear full body blue-and-white parkas. 

“Well,” Mei started, “this is--”

“I’m Ice Man! It’s ICE to meet you!” The small omnic said, striking a pose. “Dada-na-na, dada-na-na, dada-da! Dada-da! DADA-DA-NAH!”

Mei gave Zarya a worried smile. “He’s one of the omnics we rescued from the abandoned scientific outpost. You know, the big skull-shaped one?”

“And why is he here and not,” Don’t say trash compactor, don’t say trash compactor, Zarya promised she’d be better for Mei, “Elsewhere?”

“He’s uh--”

Ice Man jumped up onto his seat. He was also far smaller than most omnics, which meant he was now almost eye-level with the sitting Zarya. “Me and my brothers are joining Overwatch ‘cause our baby brother kicked our butts and said we have to be good guys now!”

Zarya turned her gaze wordlessly to Mei.

“His ‘baby brother’ is speaking with Winston. All of the omnics we rescued will be paired up with agents to help teach them the ropes.” Mei replied, “And, and I wanted to let you know that Ice Man’s going to be my trainee from now on and will be spending a lot of time with me, and if you have, have a problem with that then, then…”

The truth was Zarya did have a problem with that. She had a problem with Mei being around omnics. She had a lot of problems with omnics in general. But she also knew that if Mei was determined then nothing on this planet would stop her. And she did promise to be better. This was part of being better. She reached over and took Mei’s hand.

“There is no problem at all, my little snowbell.” Zarya said with a smile. “You will be an excellent teacher! Far better than the others!” 

Mei beamed and clasped Zarya’s hand against her chest. “Great! Because Winston wants to pair you up with Ice Man’s brother Guts Man! Oh, it’ll be wonderful if we could do our training together! The four of us could even go on missions as a team! I can knit us matching hats!” 

Zarya’s smile vanished. “Wait, what?” 

“I’ll go tell Winston the good news right now! Love you!” Mei stood and gave Zarya a quick peck on the lips before vanishing down the hall, giggling to herself as she went, leaving behind a slightly-stunned Zarya. 

“Love you too.” Zarya said to Mei’s retreating back. She settled back in her chair, only remembering the existence of the small omnic after catching a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at her with those far-too wide eyes of his. “What are you looking at?”

Ice Man tilted his head. “Are you and Mei my new Moms?”

“ _ What? _ ”

“I hope so! Cause Mei’s the ICEST person I’ve ever met!” 

Zarya pinched the bridge of her nose. “Does your brother Guts Man do terrible puns as well?”

“Nah, he’s too stupid for wordplay.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard, [I've been going through some hard times](https://aughtpunk.com/2019/11/24/in-which-i-am-very-bored-at-a-psych-ward/). Thank you everyone so much for your kudos and comments. They always help pick me up when things get dark. Really. Love you all.
> 
> If you enjoy my writing please check out my other fics or head to [my website](https://aughtpunk.com/want-to-help-out/) for information on my non-fic writing and how to help me out while I'm putting my life back together.
> 
> Be sure to tag me as @AughtPunk on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/aughtpunk) [Tumblr,](http://aughtpunk.tumblr.com) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/AughtPunk) if you want to say hi, or ever make any fan content of my work. No need to ask permission, art and fic is always welcomed!


End file.
